


Deal?

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempting to be a good brother Merle, M/M, Nurse Daryl, Protective Merle, Protective Rick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another prompt! Anony wanted more Good brother/Protective Merle! I hope you enjoy it!





	Deal?

They'd been dating about two months now. Rick greatly enjoyed the shy nurse's company. They'd met at the hospital after Rick had been shot in the line of duty. Daryl had been his nurse for the four days he'd been bed ridden. Rick was in the hospital for a week, but the nurse had been off for the last three days. He'd managed to get Daryl's number from his other nurse, a cute boy named Eric. Apparently Eric has been trying to get Daryl to date since the man had started working there.

When Rick had called him, Daryl had been a bit pissed that Eric had given his number out; but, he'd agreed to meet Rick for coffee. They'd talked most of the morning, and ended up having lunch together. At the end of lunch, Rick asked Daryl if he could see him again, and nearly cheered when the nurse agreed to a dinner date for the next night. After a nice dinner and a walk around the park, he walked Daryl to his car and he placed a nice, sweet kiss on Daryl's lips.

Now, two months later, they'd been on five dates and Rick was on his way to pick Daryl up for their fifth date. They were going to get out to dinner and head back to Rick's place so Rick could give the nurse his birthday present. He parked in front of Daryl's apartment door and got out. He straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the roses from the back seat. It was something he would do for a girl, and Daryl wasn't a girl, but... it was Rick's first time dating a man, so he hoped Daryl didn't take offense to it.

He walked up to the door and knocked, startling when he heard yelling from inside. 

“DARLINA! GET THE FUCKIN DOOR!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, MERLE! I'M BUSY!”

Rick frowned. He wasn't used to his sweet Daryl swearing. He waited a couple minutes and knocked again. 

“DARYL! DOOR!”

“MERLE! JUST ANSWER IT DAMMIT! YER THE ONE WHO CAME OVER UNANNOUNCED!”

The door swung open and Rick raised an eyebrow at the balding man in the dirty tank top on the other side. He didn't recognize this man. “Uh... hello.”

“Yeah, what the fuck d'ya want?” The man eyed the roses and smirked. “You must be here fer Darlina.”

“... Daryl... yes. I'm Rick, his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know who ya are... damn pig.” He leaned on the door. “Don't know what the fuck Darlina sees in a damn cop.”

“... I'm sorry, do I know you?”

“Merle Dixon.”

Rick blinked. He'd heard about Merle from Daryl, but Daryl had said Merle was in prison for possession and theft. “... Ah.”

“You gonna stand out there all night or are ya gonna come in? Darylina's still getting 'er make up on.”

“I'll... uh... “

“Merle! God dammit!” Daryl appeared over the older Dixon's shoulder and shoved him aside. “Quit flappin yer mouth.”

“You quit bein such a damn bitch, Darlina!” Merle groused and walked back over to the couch.

“Ass...” Daryl grumbled. “I'm sorry, Rick. I'll be ready in a minute.” He stepped aside to let Rick step in. he shut the door behind the cop and took the roses with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Well, thanks... these'll really brighten up the apartment.” 

Rick chuckled as Daryl kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen to put the roses in water. He heard cabinet doors opening and shutting and Daryl mumbling about finding a glass big enough to put them in. Merle was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and staring at the TV, so Rick stayed by the door. He'd been to Daryl's apartment several times, and it was always very clean and orderly. Daryl had said Merle showed up announced, so he wondered if the man had just got out of prison and came right to the nurse's home. 

“... How'd you manage ta turn mah baby brother into a bitch?”

Rick blinked and looked at Merle. “... As far as I know, he's not a bitch. He's a smart, strong and caring individual who I happen to love.” As soon as 'love' left his mouth, he knew it was true. “Daryl was my nurse in the hospital after I was shot in the line of duty. We met for coffee after I got out and... well... he hasn't left me yet so I must be doing something right.”

Merle glared at him. He was quiet a moment, as if listening for what Daryl was doing in the kitchen. “Let me tell you somethin...” he stood off the couch and walked over to Rick. “Mah baby brother's been through some shit, but he's always managed to keep a kind heart. I don't know what I did to deserve such a good brother... and he deserves the best of anythang anyone can give him. I done some bad thangs in my life, but I always looked out fer him. I wasn't always the best brother, and I know I still cause him some grief, but he's the only family I have left.” He paused, once again listening for Daryl's whereabouts. “I'd do anythang for Daryl. I don't care who you are, I don't care that yer a cop or if ya was even some big shot CEO 'a some fancy ass company... you hurt my baby brother in any way, I'll kill you.”

Rick stared at the man in front of him. He wanted to glare and tell him he had no intentions hurting Daryl. However, he could tell Merle was serious. He obviously cares about Daryl a great deal. They were family. Rick gets that. Rick has family as well. He doesn't have siblings, but he has a best friend that's like a brother to him. “... Alright. I get it. I hurt Daryl, you'll come after me.” He stepped closer to Merle. “Let me just say this. Daryl's told me all about you. He didn't tell me you got outta jail, but he told me about your drug and alcohol addiction. So... let's make a deal...” Merle scowled, but Rick continued on. “You hurt Daryl, you disappoint him or steal from him... I'll come after you. Daryl wants you gone, I'll get rid of you. Daryl wants to help you, I'll help you. I'll send you to rehab... anythang Daryl wants... I'll do it. He's worked hard to get to where he is now and I don't think you want to ruin this life he's built for himself. So... you work hard at keepin clean, I'll help you get a job, an apartment, whatever you need to stay clean... and I'll make sure you do. If Daryl's happy... I think we'll both be happy. We got a deal?”

They stared each other down as they came to a silent agreement and understanding. Daryl came out from his bedroom, jacket on and grabbing his keys and wallet. He stopped when he saw them glaring at each other. 

“Don't ya'll start a fuckin fight! It's mah last night off 'n I wanna fuckin enjoy it.” He grabbed Rick's hand. “Merle, don't you fuckin dare leave my place a mess! It better be clean and ya better be gone by the time I get back. Stay at a motel 'r somethin!” He opened the door, pulling Rick out.

“Yeah yeah! I'll fuckin clean up!” Merle slammed the door and locked it.

Rick chuckled and shook his head. “Merle's interesting.”

“He's a damn asshole.” Daryl groused, but Rick saw him smiling as they walked to his car. He was obviously happy to have his brother back, even if he was an asshole and making a mess of his usually clean apartment. 

Rick got into the driver's seat of his truck and looked over at Daryl. “When did he get out?”

“A few days ago.” Daryl sighed tiredly. “He called me from freakin Texas and said he needed money to come home. So I bought him a damn bus ticket to get him here. He starts work at this diner as a cook soon, but I'm sick of his damn filth, so I gave him money to stay in a motel for a while.” he rubbed his face tiredly. Dealing with Merle always made him exhausted. 

Rick reached over and held his hand. “Think he'll stay clean?”

“I hope so. I want my brother back.” The nurse scooted across the seat to lean against Rick's side and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

Rick smiled and kissed him softly. “I have a feeling he will.” He turned the ignition and the truck started. He put an arm behind Daryl on the back of the seat and pulled out. Yes. Merle was going to stay clean this time if Rick had a say in it.


End file.
